


亚瑟的日记

by uless



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, tag随缘更新, 亵渎原作的恶俗作品, 我要操死我自己, 营地公交车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uless/pseuds/uless
Summary: 日常的见闻与记录
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan, Sadie Adler/Kieran Duffy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 西部来的亡命之徒

终于安顿下来了。本来担心格里兹里的大雪会阻碍我们逃亡的路，达奇找到了一个村子，我们就暂住在里面。

苏珊给我安排了一间单独的房间。迈卡对此好像很不满意，“凭什么摩根可以有自己的房间，我就只能跟尼哥们挤在一起？”蓝尼是个有教养的孩子，什么也没说，只是低头搬行李。

晚上北风又吹了起来，搞不好明天又要下雪，吹得我两条大腿凉飕飕的。蒂莉在黑水镇的时候给蓝尼和我做了两件同款内衣，但黑水镇温暖干燥的气候显然与这里无法相比。说实话我当时又冷又饿又困，然而达奇的意思是明天还要出发，只好强迫自己睡觉。

迷迷糊糊之中感觉旁边有个人坐在我的武器箱上，我下意识地摸出枕头下的枪抵在这个人的腰间。

“Calm down，cOWpOke.”

是迈卡。

我刚要坐起来点灯，被他制止了。迈卡问我是不是很冷，我刚要推开这个虚情假意的老混蛋，他就把手放在我的大腿上。天知道他的手在哪里烤过，我被烫得赶紧拍开他的手。没想到他突然抓住我的领口，拔出佩刀钉在我的床板上——原来他成天没事干总是磨刀，居然是为了干这种事情。

迈卡要我别出声。我不喜欢被人指使，尤其是我本身就没想出声，倒是他说了不少威胁的话，比如达奇和何西阿就睡在隔壁，我要是叫出来就回被发现云云。我心想天寒地冻他也不会太过分，结果我错了。

我被钉在自己临时的床板上哪儿也去不了，迈卡倒是逐渐放肆起来，摸着摸着到了我的大腿根部。我和女人做过爱，不止一个，还让人怀孕，我知道那种神经被撩拨的感觉。迈卡摸得我很舒服，我的马眼都在渗水。“贝尔，可以了。”我说。他当然不听我的——我为什么要写“当然”？

迈卡·贝尔，二世或者三世什么的，达奇从酒馆里捡来的枪手，我不喜欢他。他对女人总是油腻腻的，在我身上的轻薄之举也超出了我原先的想象。在他的上下套弄之中，我居然高潮了，射在他的手心里。

射完之后我只感到脑袋跟身体一样空虚，但他还是没放过我。该死的，他说要用我的精液擦他的枪管。我让他滚开，否则明天就用马粪填满他的弹夹。迈卡那张嘴就像渡鸦一样烦人，而我只想好好睡一觉。

如果今天的日记还要添加什么内容，我想说的是——我不是gay，这是被迈卡强迫的。我不是。

·GAY·（艺术字）


	2. 老朋友们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莎迪 x 基兰  
> GB警告 sp edging  
> 莎迪ooc

  
形势的转变有些奇怪。昨天好歹是迈卡，在我自己的临时“卧室”里；今天变成在马厩里，观看一个陌生的女人（？）还有一个该死的散发着马粪味哭哭啼啼的奥德里斯科小鬼。

  
总之——跟着达奇一起端掉了奥德利斯科帮的一个营地。起初我们以为只是间普通的民宅，但前门的马车上居然躺着一具冻硬的尸体。我们也在这里遇到了阿德勒夫人，那具可怜的尸体的妻子。

  
回营地的路上我还在思考昨天晚上发生的一切，事情不可能那么简单。至少我从那两个该死的奥德里斯科枪口下救出阿德勒夫人的时候，不得不说她就算只穿着睡衣，蓬头垢面，还是美极了。

  
对于一个枪手而言，骑马时分神是致命的。达奇二十年前这样教过我，我也没有辜负他的期望，驾着我的新马一头撞在伯爵的肚子上，把达奇顶翻在雪地里。达奇干脆让我自己行动，有个逃跑的奥德里斯科马仔，可以绑回去当人质。

  
这个小鬼一看到我就站在雪地里，傻乎乎地举手投降。我只轻轻一推他就倒在地上哭，求我放了他。都说奥德里斯科的人会吃小孩，我觉得这个逃兵搞不好就是他们吃的小孩。但是我把他扛起来丢到马背上的时候，分明感觉到他下身在流水，也不知道是吓出来的尿还是别的什么东西。威廉姆森之前闲聊到陆军处罚逃兵的方式，有时候就是把他脱光绑在柱子上供人参观，还说有人因此会勃起，都是些什么奇怪的爱好。

  
后面的事不写也罢，但这个阿德勒夫人——莎迪，她自报的名字，这个莎迪，与我见过的女人都不一样。就像他说的那样，比尔把我抓回来的那个奥德里斯科小子，好像叫什么基兰，绑到马厩里去了。不过没有脱他的衣服，达奇说要留活口。

晚饭又是罐头，还不知道能不能分点口粮喂马。刚进马厩就看见她在用马鞭抽基兰的屁股。那小子本来被比尔随便反绑在柱子上，被她翻了个身，破衬衫团成一团塞在嘴里只能哼哼唧唧地叫唤；胸前的两个乳头冻得或者柱子上磨得发红。我们需要干一票才能走出这个大雪纷飞的村子，阿德勒夫人只能借抽打这个小厮泄愤。我刚说了一句打得好，她就让我走开，随即我看到惊惶失措的奥德里斯科吓得两瓣屁股都在哆嗦，又是一股什么东西从他大腿中间流出来。其实不用猜我都知道，他居然能被女人打了两下屁股就射精。我想如果人们的眼睛或者几把有一个能控制液体流出的密码，那他的密码就是1234。

我居然看到莎迪笑了，她说我可以留下看看。我不知道该看哪里——要么是看她把马鞭的根部塞到基兰的屁眼里；要么看她只要稍微用靴子踢一下马鞭露在外面的一截，那小子就一个劲地咬着衣服只能鬼哭狼嚎；要么是踢到某个点的时候他嚎的声音会突然变调；要么是那根小几把，确实滑稽，真的很小，稀稀拉拉地往外流水，就是不流白的；要么就是后来那个奥德里斯科居然在日我们的柱子，可能是试图摩擦自己的下体，然后被阿德勒夫人厉声制止。

那个可怜的家伙抽抽噎噎地求莎迪让他射出来，求她只要碰一下就好，只要碰一下他就可以射。不要说莎迪这个对他们有杀父之仇的女人，就连我都不想碰他一下，更何况是他的私处。该死，就连马都不愿意踢他一脚。

莎迪问我们缺不缺帮伎，我没把阿比盖尔的事抖出去，她就建议我把这个奥德里斯科留下来当个肉便器。说这个好像叫前列腺高潮，什么男性的肛门进去几英寸有一个凸起，是什么器官，碰多了就会射出来。

·前列腺·【插图】

对于这种文化人说出来的词我一知半解。

莎迪问我要不要试两下。我断然拒绝了她的邀请，她没有强迫我，只是·友善地·表示有机会可以随时找她。

“我和雅克的感情很好，我们共享了所有的工作……”我去休息室的时候，听到莎迪如此和姑娘们哭诉。我想了想，为了避免事情闹大，没有把“共享所有工作”的具体内容告诉在场的其他女士。


End file.
